


At Your Command

by Chechilia



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chechilia/pseuds/Chechilia
Summary: Arthur has been captured by sorcerers intent on killing him.But first, they want to break him, and that's where Merlin's role lies.





	At Your Command

**Author's Note:**

> I started this fic a little while ago, and it's finally finished ! I hope you'll like it as much as I liked writing it. Enjoy !

Arthur woke up with a pounding headache. Mind hazy, he blinked a few times, taking in his surroundings, before the reality of his situation crashed into him. He was on his knees, back to a tree. All around him were dressed several tents. His hands were tied behind his back by intricate knots, the rope rubbing uncomfortably against his bound wrists.

He had been kidnapped.

He frowned, trying to remember the events that had lead him to this. He had gone hunting with Merlin and a few knights, and they had decided to spend the night in a nearby village's inn. The keeper had been delighted to host the Crown Prince, and had provided them with two chambers for the night : one for the knights, one for him and Merlin.

Gods. Merlin. Whatever had happened that night, Merlin had been with him. His mind blanked. Merlin had been with him, meaning that whoever had kidnapped him may have hurt Merlin. May have killed him, even. Cold spread through his chest at the thought.

No. Merlin couldn't be dead, he decided. He was probably somewhere nearby, looking for him. He was alright.

He had to.

The sound of footsteps made him look up with a start. A man was standing above him, tall but lean, a short stubble barely covering the scars that marred the side of his face.The drawing of a rune was inked on his left forearm, identifying him as a sorcerer.

" I see that you're awake, little prince " the man drawled.

Arthur's jaw clenched, but he didn't answer.

" Angry, princeling ? " the sorcerer asked, laughing. " Good ".

" If you intend to kill me, then do it fast " Arthur bit out, voice tightly controlled. " I don't want to hear you babbling about how great you are. "

The man snarled and hit him across the face with the palm of his hand. Arthur took the blow in stride, and spit blood at the feet of the sorcerer. The latter grew serious, and a cold light glinted in his eyes.

" You're just a dog barking because it can't get a bone " he spat. " But you will learn your lesson. "

He murmured a few guttural sounds and the air seemed to shimmer around them. Then, as if he had waited for him to do just that, what seemed to be the leader of the camp came out of his tent, turning a cold smile toward Arthur and the other sorcerers.

" He's coming " he said. " Be sure to make the princeling listen. "

The sorcerer bent down to murmur in his ear :

" You seem to be quite attached to your servant " he said, voice vibrating with glee, and Arthur's breath locked in his chest. " Let's see how it feels to have him turn on you. "

That's when Arthur saw Merlin. _Merlin_. His eyes went wide as his manservant made his way toward the leader of the sorcerers. Relief washed over him to see Merlin alive and well, but it was quickly stamped down by dread. What was Merlin, of all people, doing here ?

He eyed him carefully, but couldn't believe what his eyes told him. Merlin was not injured. He was not restrained. He walked free, shoulders low with confidence, showing no sign whatsoever of tension or discomfort.

And all that could only mean one thing : he was here on his own free will. Merlin, his servant, his friend, _the man he loved_ , was meeting with the sorcerers that wanted to kill him _freely_.

The mere thought made him ill. His throat clenched and he swallowed painfully, ignoring the man smirking at him.

There was nothing he could do, nothing he could say. He could only listen and watch the man that would break his heart walk to the leader.

And bowed. Arthur shivered. Never, ever, in the entire time Merlin had been his servant had he bowed like this to him. Not with his eyes lowered, the curve of his neck full of respect, almost reverence.

The sight made something burn in his chest. He wanted to yell, to hit something, to break something. He stayed silent.

" I've been told you would come to me. Merlin, is that so ? "

" Yes, my lord. "

The voice was low, rough with something like fervor. There was no mirth in his eyes, blue like the deep ocean caught in a storm. The iris, rimmed with gold, made him think of lightning.

" You got my message, then. "

The message. The letter found on his desk, carefully kept from his sight. He remembered the wide eyes and the quick glance toward him.

And then Merlin had proposed to go for a hunt. To get him closer to the sorcerers, so he could go to them. Ice settled in Arthur's stomach.

" I did. I came to answer it. What do sorcerers want with me ? "

" Do not pretend, boy. We know you, too, have magic. "

Arthur nearly choked. Merlin ? His Merlin, having magic ? It wasn't possible. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't...

" I'm sorry, lord. It's just...I have to hide it all the time. It's not easy for me to accept being recognized. "

The sorcerer nodded as Arthur's heart thudded painfully in his chest. It hurt. It hurt so much.

" I understand. You live surrounded by people who would hate you for who you are. Who would kill you for it. The King, Uther. And you're nothing less than his son's manservant. I believe Arthur hates magic as much as his father, doesn't he ? "

Merlin didn't even wavered at the mention of Arthur's name. He kept his features cool and blank, his eyes steely.

" He does. "

" I believe it mustn't be an easy task to serve him. You, who has magic, serving the Prince as merely more than a slave, never getting acknowledged, always sent about the castle to do his dirty work...Serving men that despise your very existence, when you could be so much more. Among us, respected, truly, by your pairs. It must be tiring. "

Merlin's face showed an emotion close to disgust.

" It certainly is. "

Arthur actually flinched. He suddenly found it hard to breathe. There was a pause, and then :

" Tell me, Merlin. Do your like your prince ? "

" No. "

There was not an ounce of hesitation in his answer, cold as steel, sharp as a sword, and much, much more hurtful. The man beside him caught his expression and nearly laughed.

" You realize " Merlin then added, " that you're asking me if I like a man that witnessed the execution of hundreds of innocents without batting an eyelid ? That bullied his servants, throwing knives at them, that lashed out at me in anger when he wasn't able to do so on his father ? That throwed things at me for merely being in the same room as him when he was upset ? "

He slowly shook his head. There was something of a tired smile on his face, that Arthur, in his pain, couldn't help but find sad, self-depreciating.

" You're asking me if I like a man who would throw me on the pyre without a second thought if he ever learned who I truly am ? "

Arthur's mind reeled at the words, and his mouth opened in shock. _No ! It wasn't like that ! He would never...How could Merlin think that he would..._

" Good, then. We've asked you to come here because we need your help. "

Merlin frowned.

" Me ? Why ? What could you possibly need my help for ? "

" Uther is the king, he is too well protected. His son, however... "

" He is too often in the castle, and if not, always with his knights. He won't be easy to reach, either. "

The sorcerer snorted.

" We won't need to. Because that's where you come in. "

Slow understanding showed on Merlin's face. Not horror, not pain, no nothing. Just careful attention, consideration.

" You're his manservant. In other words, you're close to him. You're the one who brings him his food, who draws his baths, who dresses him in the mornings. Among us, you're the one that has the more chances to be able to..."

" Kill him. "

There was no inflection in Merlin's voice.

" Yes. You could poison him. Drown him. Stab him. Even if he's strong, he trusts you. He won't see it coming. And even if he does, then your magic will help you. "

" But what if the knights catch me ? "

" They won't. We'll be here to take the throne shortly after. There won't be time. "

Arthur waited, heart beating wildly in his chest. And waited. And waited. Until finally Merlin ripped his heart from his chest and tossed it neglectfully aside as he nodded slowly.

" Okay " he said softly. " Okay. But how ? It's not as if you have men already there, yes ? How would you go inside ? "

" We don't have men in the place, but you only will be enough. Moreover, we still have power with us. "

" Power ? You mean, like an army ? "

Merlin was biting his lower lip. He was invested. _Planning Arthur's death_. Arthur thought he would throw up and barely managed to keep himself in check. The sorcerer was smiling still.

" No, no, nothing like that " the leader laughed. " But we have a few powerful sorcerers and sorceresses among us that will do well enough. "

" I understand " Merlin said quickly. " Do you think perhaps I could...meet them ? I mean..."

He seemed suddenly nervous, almost shy.

" With the way I've been living, I couldn't perform spells or little magic without being caught and... "

He raised his head, hopeful.

" Do you think, my lord, that they could teach me ? I want to be useful. "

The leader blinked a few times, caught off guard, but nodded.

" They're in the main tent. Would you like to join us ? "

Merlin nodded happily, then frowned.

" All of them ? "

" Well, yes " the leader answered. " I could introduce you to them, and we'll see. We still need to plan your prince's death. "

Merlin's face became heavy with something Arthur couldn't quite name.

" Arthur Pendragon is not my prince " he said, voice low, words carefully framed.

And that was the final stab. A wound that would never heal, if he ever managed to get out of this alive. Arthur let his head fall, his tears spill. It wouldn't matter anymore. The leader of the sorcerers smirked, mirroring his underling next to Arthur.

" No " he laughed, " he's certainly not. "

He put a would be comforting hand on Merlin's shoulder and smiled :

" Now boy, why don't you come with me ? So that we can ensure the next king will be someone loyal to us, _loyal to the people_. An honorable man. "

And then, there was a laugh. Deep, low, grave, and a bit frantic. Terrifying.

" No. "

Arthur's head shot up at the word. His eyes went wide. The leader eyed Merlin, suddenly unsure, and the smiles fell from the sorcerer's faces. That wasn't part of the plan.

" No ? " the leader repeated, wary.

" I think you misunderstood me " Merlin said, voice soft. " Arthur isn't my prince. He never has been, never will be. "

He took a deep breath. His voiced changed to something like a whisper, like his words were to powerful to be told without precaution. And yet, they echoed around them.

" Arthur is and always will be my king. "

Arthur's blood was pounding in his ears, his eyes wide, his heart hammering inside his chest. What had Merlin just said ? His _king_ ?

The sorcerer's faces went slack.

" I figured it would happen, sooner or later " Merlin continued " but I won't raise a hand on my king. I won't hurt him. I won't harm him. "

His eyes seemed for a second to look toward Arthur, but the sorcerer must have cast a spell to shield them from view, for Merlin didn't react.

" My life is his to to as he please, and his is mine to protect. I'll lay down my life to keep him safe, and that won't ever change. "

Something warm fueled Arthur's chest, fragile like the first snowflake but as hopeful.

" I won't let you kill him, Harlen, as I won't anyone else. "

The leader's skin reddened in anger. Arthur did not truly understand what had changed for him to appear so suddenly affronted until he caught the sight of Merlin's stiffened shoulders, and realized that his attitude had totally changed. There was no more respect in him, only anger.

_Harlen_. The man's name, not his title.

" How dare you..." the sorcerer snarled, " how dare you address me like that ! You owe me respect, as your elder and as a more powerful warlock ! "

Merlin smirked mockingly at that, and the sight was so familiar it made something clench in Arthur's chest.

" You're nothing to me. I do not owe you anything, not even a stolen title and an illusion of grandeur. "

The sorcerer choked.

" But _why_ ? I know all you said about Pendragon is true. The way he treats his servants, the way he treats you...How can you accept such a man as your king ? "

" Because I know him. I know him well. Even if some don't see it, even if others don't - won't - believe it, Arthur is a good man. "

" But what you said about the way he treated you..."

" That is the way he treated me before, yes. But do you know how many times he made me eat food from his own plate when he thought I was too tired or needed some food because I worked too hard ? Do you know that he disobeyed his father to save my life ? Do you know that he is the one that taught the knights to protect the people before anything - and anyone ! - else ? That he always acknowledge the servants that do his laundry, that he knows the name of the girl who brings him food when I'm not there, that he makes sure that his judgement toward the people's disagreements is always fair ? _Arthur_ is always fair, and just. He is loyal, and, even if a bit of a prat sometimes, he _is_ an honorable man. "

The sorcerers looked like they couldn't breathe. Arthur himself found that he had troubles to. Hearing this, all of this, and said by Merlin of all people...

" But...but...but you have magic ! Do you really think he'll spare you when he'll find out ? Because he will !"

Merlin's bright blue eyes flickered. But before the sorcerer could push his uncertainty at his advantage, he replied :

" Yes, he probably will, some day. "

His face was closed off. He looked sad, but resigned. He finally looked up.

" And when that day will come, Arthur might lose his trust in me. He might hate me. He might want to kill me. "

_No_ , Arthur swore to himself. _No, no, no, never._

" But know this. "

Merlin took a deep breath and swallowed painfully, as if his throat was raw.

" If one day, because of my lies, Arthur raises his sword at me, I won't fight him. I won't use my magic. I won't save myself. It would be his decision, and I would accept it. "

The sorcerer's leader opened and closed his mouth a few times, but shock prevented him from uttering any word. When he finally found his voice, it became accusatory :

" Why would a warlock like you lay his life at the prince's feet ? Would you really abandon your life at his command ? "

" Without hesitation. "

The sorcerer sputtered.

" But _why_ ? " he asked again. " You didn't lie earlier, I would have known, when you said you didn't like him. You don't even like him, and yet..."

The leader cut himself when he got aware of Merlin's wary smile, the slight tilt of his head, the mocking spark of gold in his eyes.

His mouth round with the weight of the words he was about to say, the sorcerer took a step back.

" No. "

His voice was barely a whisper. It became more audible when he said :

" You're in love with the man. "

Merlin's smile became a cheeky grin, even if his eyes betrayed no mirth.

" That, I am. Though don't ask me why. "

The sorcerer, shocked, didn't immediately catch up with the implications. When he did, however, he eyed Merlin warily.

" But then why did you come here ? If not..."

The leader suddenly blanched, he snatched a dagger from his belt with his right hand, as the other shot up, ready to throw a spell.

" You're here to kill us all. "

Merlin's shoulders slumped. His voice broke.

" I wish there was another way. But I have to stop you. I cannot let you harm Arthur. I cannot. "

He raised his head, eyes glowing gold. The leader didn't even have time to blink : a spark of lightning it him square on the chest and he fell to the ground.

Dead.

The other sorcerer got out of cover to try to stop him, but met the same end as his leader. And then sorcerers were appearing in front of the tents disturbed in their sleep by the second sorcerer's cry of pain. From then on, it was chaos.

Some sorcerers tried to stop Merlin, but they weren't powerful and died. Others tried to run, but Merlin was fastest. Soon, all the camp had been defeated. There were no survivors.

When it was all done, Merlin dropped on the ground, and his shoulders started to heave with heartwrenching sobs as he began to cry.

" Merlin. "

Arthur's call was barely a whisper, but Merlin, with his ridiculous ears of him, should have heard him.

Obviously, he didn't.

The spell hadn't dissipated with the death of the sorcerer. Gods. Was he going to be trapped in there until death ?

No. No. He couldn't. Not when Merlin was in front of him, almost at arm's reach, not when he was grieving, mourning the death of people he didn't know, who hadn't done him any wrong, and yet that he had had to kill to protect _him_.

How he wished Merlin could see him right now. Beautiful, powerful, wonderful, idiot, loving, loved Merlin. And suddenly there was a blaze of golden light and he distinctly heard the spell shatter, freeing him from his restraints as well.

" Merlin " he called again.

This time, Merlin head snapped up to his, and his wide eyes were glowing gold. He slowly went up on his feet, face closed off, mouth a thin line but resigned.  
Arthur had guessed right, then. Merlin had known he was there.

Merlin raised his hand, and suddenly Arthur was free. The prince stood slowly, rubbing the raw skin at his wrist, eyes never leaving Merlin's. His manservant whispered a word and a sword shot up from the ground, the pommel fitting comfortably in his hand. He flipped it to present the handle to Arthur, who took it mechanically, before getting down on one knee, head bowed, baring his neck to Arthur.

Offering himself to his blade.

" Arthur. "

His voice was trembling, naked with fear, but he didn't move.

Waiting for Arthur's choice.

" I'm sorry, Arthur " he murmured. " Gods, I'm so sorry. "

His body was tense. He was expecting the blow, but when it came, he flinched nonetheless. The blade sank deeply into the ground next to Merlin's knee, and Arthur went down in front of him.

Merlin's head shot up, as if he wanted to flee, but Arthur's piercing gaze pinned him in place.

" Merlin " he said, almost a warning.

Merlin made a sound close to a whimper, or a sob.

" Arthur " he said, his voice broken. " Please..."

The prince didn't even think. He looked at Merlin, blue eyes brimming with tears, thin frame shaking in fear and relief all at once. He looked at him and took him by the arm and yanked him close, Merlin's body fitting perfectly against his chest. And then he kissed him, hard and bruising, lips dry, and perfect.

" Never again " he said, pulling back a few inches. " Promise me, never again ".

He pressed a kiss on Merlin's lips. The lies, the betrayal, the anger and bitterness he felt, all of it could wait.

" We'll talk about it later, but for one thing. "

He breathed in Merlin's scent, murmured :

" Your life is your own, Merlin. Not mine, not anyone's. It's yours. "

He kissed him again, slowly caressing Merlin's back to soothe the tremors running through his body.

" Promise me " he whispered, pleading.

And Merlin promised.


End file.
